


Monster Pt. 1

by tulioandesmi



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulioandesmi/pseuds/tulioandesmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain knows he's gotten more than he deserves, and so does Abel... there's only one person who can't seem to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Pt. 1

_You’re a monster._

Cain panted hard as he drew back his fist, plunging it into the wall right beside Deimos’ head, cracking the plaster and scattering dust over the smaller man’s shoulder. Deimos flinched, but barely, intent on keeping eye contact with the man before him. Cain growled angrily at this, the knee which had been rubbing Deimos to hardness suddenly pressing into his crotch too hard, making pain shoot up and down his spine as he was forced to shut his eyes tightly in an attempt not to scream.

Cain’s knee kept jabbing into him, and Deimos barely had enough concentration to hear what the other man was saying. Suddenly the pressure between his legs was gone, his cock now completely soft, and Deimos let out a tiny relieved sigh. His relief didn’t last long as he felt a strong, calloused hand wrap around his neck and begin to squeeze.

“I said, answer me!” Cain snarled, so furious he was seeing red. Deimos couldn’t remember the last time he had seen the fighter this angry, and although he wracked his mind for what he could’ve done so wrong, he turned up completely blank.

“Wh- what did you say, Cain?” he asked timidly, voice hoarse from his throat being gripped by Cain’s powerful hand. He had no time to dodge as a second hand came flying at him unexpectedly, his head snapping to the side as an open palm smacked across his delicate features. Deimos kept his head down as he felt blood begin to trickle from his nose, dark bangs covering his face, and prayed that Cain wouldn’t hurt him so badly that people would start asking questions. He was weak, and his pale skin bruised too easily, and everyone on board knew Cain and his history…

Deimos was jerked out of his thoughts as he realized that the hand around his neck had withdrawn completely, leaving instead to curl around his collar, shaking hard. “ _Solnyshko moyo,_ ” Deimos whispered after a moment, bringing his own hands up at last to grasp at Cain’s trembling arms. “What is it? What did I do?”

Cain didn’t respond for so long, breathing so shallow that Deimos almost began to worry the man had somehow passed out on top of him, but when he shifted his shoulders a bit to get a look at Cain’s face the hands on his collar tightened, and Cain’s hard body pressed his own tightly back against the wall.

“Why are you doing this to yourself, _myshonok,_ ” Cain breathed, wet and heavy against Deimos’ neck. A nervous knot grew in Deimos’ stomach at Cain’s desperate tone, so unlike him. When he didn’t respond, Cain pulled back and shoved him against the wall again, as though that might get an answer somehow. “Tell me why you’re doing this, Deimos!” he demanded, and when Deimos whimpered “Doing what?” desperately, Cain swept him up in a powerful kiss, lips pressing firmly against his own and tongue probing for entrance. Deimos opened his mouth immediately, wrapping his arms around Cain’s shoulders, trailing his fingers up the man’s neck to tangle gently in his dark hair.

Cain made a noise against him, shuddering as Deimos’ tongue explored his mouth before yanking back from him, leaving Deimos flushed and more confused than ever. Cain grasped Deimos by the shoulders, bending down to lean his forehead against the smaller fighter’s soft cheek, both of them breathing heavily.

“You deserve better than a monster,” Cain whispered to him after a beat, and Deimos stiffened as he suddenly realized what this was all about.

He didn’t move from Cain’s arms, still too infatuated with the colonial to deny himself any sort of contact the man would spare, but the blood drained out of his face so fast his head was reeling, and his mouth had opened before he could stop himself. “Your navigator said that, didn’t he.”

The tensing of Cain’s body against him was all he needed for confirmation. Deimos gathered his courage, shoving Cain away roughly and backing up hastily down the hall to get some space. “You’re not a monster!” Deimos shouted at Cain’s wide-eyed expression, fists curled in front of him as though he could physically beat away the words. “He’s a monster! He’s the one saying terrible things about you! He’s- he’s-” Deimos felt his knees go weak with frustration. Talking had never been his strong point, and Cain had never needed to talk until the damn navigator came around. “I’m not doing anything to myself,” he finished lamely. “I lo-“

“Shut up!” Cain’s voice rang out harshly, echoing back against the metal confines of the ship. Deimos’ mouth snapped shut. Cain stared at Deimos wildly, biting his lips so hard they began to bleed. Deimos didn’t think Cain realized he was scarring his own lip in the same place he’d done to his navigator. “You stay the fuck away from me, got that?” Cain hissed, jabbing his finger at Deimos for emphasis. “You stay away from me or I’ll fucking kill you.”

Deimos watched silently as the only person he’d ever wanted, ever craved, ever loved walked away from him, and felt something in his heart break as he heard Cain murmur, “ _It’s for your own good…_ myshonok.”


End file.
